Conventionally, there has been known a solid cosmetic material container structured such that a solid cosmetic material holding body holding a solid cosmetic material having a dome-shaped convex portion is installed in an inner portion of a container main body in such a manner that a convex portion is protruded to an upper side (refer, for example, to patent document 1, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-321410).